The grand old clock
by seth 8627
Summary: *ADOPTED, Thanks Mortiferum* Having escaped SCORPIA's clutches Alex is back at BB, recovering under the watch of an overprotective unit. His tutor is a ghost from his past and K Unit has been saddled with a group of American Navy SEALS. Everything was going to be smooth sailing, right? Please read and review:)
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hi everyone FYI this story is actually adopted from Mortifieum and Pokes. It is of course 'Cub, Fox, K-Unit and the Navy SEALS'. Third time lucky, stick with me as I switch it to third person ( my preferred writing style) and play catch up.

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, not even the plot right now... All other peoples genius at work.

* * *

The footsteps echoed from outside the confines of the stone walls. The whispering, incoherent, to the ragged blonde haired figure. Huddled in the corner furthest to the door, vivid flash backs infiltrated the youth's weakened mind. All former barriers that had held him stable through the trauma began to fall. Flooding the prisioners' mind with mental as well as the pre-established physical pain.

Angry desperation made one of the whispers louder than the rest. It was loud enough to be heard from inside the cell. Loud enough to be distinguished by the teenager. There was a familiarity to it for the boy. He knew that voice. He tried to pin point it, but he knew that there were too many voices burned into his mind. Voices of torturers, friends, allies, enemies and captors scared his memories painfully, and ability to analyze them all. Alex Rider passed out, still wondering if the voice was here to help.


	2. Impromptu reunions

AN: I am so flattered and excited by all the response to the first chapter. A huge thanks to all of you. I will finish this story no matter what. Promise:)

Again I OWN NOTHING:(

* * *

The tall dark haired man struggled to keep his temper in check. He stood apposing to one of England's most reputable SAS teams, K-Unit. A team he used to be part of, not that anyone could tell. The SO Agent, was an outsider. Unaccepted and downgraded in the opinions of the three men with him. Ignorant of his transfer; they believed he'd been kicked out of the SAS, binned. And most importantly that Fox had been too much of a coward to admit he was out. Right now that suited the agent just fine. Except for the small fact that it was delaying the rescue of his surrogate little brother.

* * *

Ben Daniel's patience snapped as another idea was rejected.

"Wolf, get your head out of your arse. We need a Unit Leader. Not another childish bloody tantrum."

The short dark skinned man turned on Fox. Showing everyone just how well his codename fitted him as he growled,

"You're not in our Unit anymore. This is our mission, you, are here because you were visiting and the Sarge let you tag along. Now, I AM the Team Leader and if you want to be here, then DO WHAT I SAY!"

* * *

The 'visiting' was stressed upon with a strong sarcastic, bitter bite. Which was unusual from the gruff man as he had completely misunderstood the circumstances of the trip to Brecon Beacons. Jones had finally ordered the recovery to go ahead, so Daniels had jumped at the chance to deliver the message and talk his way onto the team. The head of MI6 didn't care as long as she got her top spy back. Much to Daniels' surprise the Sargent had been quite sympathetic and agreed to let Fox back to be liaison to Special Operations.

* * *

Holding his tongue at the continued bickering, Fox swallowed his pride for the sake of getting things to happen. He schooled his face into a mask of indifference as he mentally sighed, 'If only threw knew the truth, Alex...'

* * *

Three minutes and forty seconds later, sapped at the remainder of the spy's patience. A strategy now devised and underway, the unit split to tackle the two dark corridors. The first was being cleared by Wolf and Fox, they searched through the empty rooms before coming to the last cell. Where the haunting sight that welcomed them, made both seasoned veterans pause to digest the nauseating sight.

A metal table sat as the central focal point. Steel shackles hung suspended from the stone ceiling and floor close-by. The table itself held a morbid display of knives, screw drivers, two different whips and a cat-of-nine-tails. Even the more mundane towel and water bottle appeared foreboding to the surveyors. Each and every item had red stains with no more than an hours' age. The older, dried pools of blood underneath the shackles left neither men disillusioned to the frequency of use this particular room had.

* * *

The radio crackled into life, interrupting any private thoughts.

"Badger to Wolf, do you copy? Over."

"Wolf here, what is it?"

His reply was growled back as his anger at the torture chamber became misdirected.

"We found something, well someone, looks more like a kid actually. Unconscious, with severe injuries he needs an immediate EVAC. Over."

'Alex!' Fox's brain yelled at him in a strangely paternal had to bite back the urge to grab the radio and take charge.

"Take him back to base. When he wakes up, question him. Wolf out."

Gracing Fox with a derogatory glare, Wolf motioned for him to follow as they went to reunite with the other members.

* * *

Review please; like, love, hate, mistakes? Let me know!


	3. An Unwilling Patient

When the patient awoke, he did so with minimum reaction. A life saving habit and instinct drilled into him. Courtesy of SCORPIA of course. Analyzing the area first by sound; he noted the slight snoring on his right, on his left was an annoyingly familiar beeping. 'Not the cell then...' Alex concluded.

Trusting his senses, the eyelids flicked open. Allowing the brown orbs to explore the scene before him. Confirming the now irritating, but none-the-less reassuring sight of St Dominics' room 9. As well as the guiltily comical, image of one exhausted Ben Daniels. Who was sprawled out over a chair next to his hospital bed. The younger spy was certain that his guardian would have been better off on the floor.

* * *

He was just as sure of the fact Ben would be complaining again about it tomorrow.

* * *

Noticing the IV tubing running hooked into his bloodstream with moderate annoyance, a Alex expertly pulled it out. Not anticipating the consequential alarms leading to a brigade of Nurses and a Doctor storming in alongside the rest of K-Unit as Ben leapt up, fully conscious and in a fighting stance.

* * *

While the nurses left, tutting at the boy's behavior making the SAS medic laugh softly. Wolf's quick glare immediately silenced that though. Seeing that there was no real threat, Wolf led his team out. Not even acknowledging the two MI6 operatives and was clearly expecting Snake and Eagle to do the same.

* * *

Ignored a smirk grew on the elder spy's chiseled face at the doctor who was poking, prodding and fussing in general over the bored teenager as she moved through a never-ending checklist. Alex was nodding vaguely to the doctor's suggestions; Soft foods, an over night stay and bed rest for the next few weeks.

Why either bothered with the charade? No one knew, both were well aware that her instructions would go unheeded on purpose or not in some way, shape or form. Free from the crucifying gaze of the medical staff, Alex swung his legs out of the bed. Scanning the room for clothes that were revealing than the hospital gown he was currently in. Needless to say he was surprised when the usually over protective Ben handed them to him. An arched eyebrow conveyed the curiosity to the action.

"Jones wants you debriefed."

"Now?" Alex, rather un characteristically, whined.

"Yep, you're still a teenager Al." Ben laughed.

* * *

As much as he hated Alex being involved in the espionage world and what it had done to him, he understood the addiction. The kid didn't just belonged in it, he was born for it. So it was refreshing for Ben to see him be a teen once in a while. Even if it meant putting up with the odd pout or argument.

* * *

"I'm supposed to be in hospital, O' wise one." Was retorted with thick sarcasm, despite the resistance he dressed and started to test his range of motion.

"Alex, were you honestly going to stay here anyway?" The rare adult part of Ben reprimanded.

* * *

They had had many arguments on self preservation in the past. Or rather, Alex's lack of it. So the teen had enough grace to look a little abashed at his statement. Knowing that Ben would rather he had the conventional treatment received by any other military operative. Actually, he would have settled for the treatment of any other human for that matter.

Once Alex had dressed the pair fixed up some make shift gear. They guessed that Alex's Doctor had told the receptionist not to let any blonde haired kids out the front door so they decided on the unconventional approach. In true McGyver fashion, one spy absailed out of the window.

* * *

Using a bath curtain,

A bath hook,

And Ben as an anchor.

* * *

Having let the kid have all the fun, Ben stashed the evidence and exited the building in the same fashion any sane person would; via the lift and main door. Alex, at the last second, had gone against the plan by leaving a small note tucked in the blankets of his bed for the nurses to find. It read: _Sorry, had to fly away home while the windows were open._ Inwardly chuckling at the dramatics of his ward and the faces of the next person to enter Alex Rider's room.

Meeting at Ben's car they left for the Royal and General. Exuding nothing but an air of relaxed family presence. After all, business at the R&G was a family affair...

* * *

AN: Okay I stretched this out as match as I could for those who wanted a longer chapter, so yeah longer chapters + crazy school life = slower posts. Sorry guys. Again I'm overwhelmed and flattered by the responses to this story, huge thank you reviewers, followers and favoriters!

PS, see that box underneath? Try and use it;)


	4. Office life

AN: thank you so much, I love hearing what you think and the number of favorites and follows I have gotten is judge to me. There is a thank you bonus to my reviewers this week. Enjoy!

* * *

The spot still tormented Alex. The non-existent blood, his own blood, he envisioned pooled next to the curb was a grim reminder of the fatality destined in an espionage career. Death was something he was not immune to completely. The ache that this place spawned in his chest was an unforgiving reminder of this fact. The pain defying all logical reason. He always grew edgy near the place he was sniped. Today was no different as he skirted round the scene, avoiding it as much as humanly possible.

He settled a little as an encouraging hand on his shoulder reassured him momentarily as they entered Mi6 headquarters and the hand fell away. Withdrawing their ID's, the pair flashed them against the scanner at the lift's base before heading up to the sixteenth floor.

* * *

'Somethings never change.' Daniels mentally laughed as the Senior Agent barged into their Boss' office, forgoing any cordial knock or warning. To her credit, the head of MI6 didn't even bat an eyelid at the behavior of the Agent. She did however raise an eyebrow at her deputy who had followed them in apologizing profusely on the others behalf.

"Alex, Agent Daniels please have a seat." Jones offered mechanically, once Murose had Left.

"No thanks, we're fine here Mrs Jones." Alex replied as he always did, in defiance. Although it was more out of habit now than it was when Blunt was head. "If you wanted my report so bad you would have come and got it from me in the hospital instead of calling me here. Otherwise you'd have had it on your desk tomorrow morning. So, what do you actually want?"

A slight smile formed at the teenager's deductions that were so utterly correct. 'He is the best after all,' Jones thought, conceding defeat.

"I'm sending you back to Breacon Beacons."

* * *

Ben's charge's jaw tensed slightly. It was the only visual sign hinting that he had heard the order. The small tell of emotion only ever meant two things; Alex Rider was either annoyed or extremely pissed off. Given the circumstances the Guardian was sure of the latter. With a regret filled sigh Daniels remembered that it was partially his fault that the teen hated the place.

"You want me to do what?!" Alex exploded, disbelievingly.

"I believe you would benefit greatly from a medical perspective. Not to mention it would be considerably safer..."

Whatever Jones intended to say next would remain a mystery as Alex cut her off.

"Safer my arse," He began, drawing breath to continue.

Fully prepared to let loose on a sarcastic rant. Indifferent to any typical consequences of such actions. Before anymore could be said or blackmail drudged up; Ben intervened.

"We'll both go." He stated firmly, there was no way in hell he'd let Alex go it alone again.

"You'll be rejoining K-Unit." Jones added, neither fully accepting or dismissing her Agent's declaration.

"And Alex get's a private tutor. If he misses any more school he'll fail his GCSE's; you don't want your top spy to be a high school drop out, do you?"

Using his best imitation of Wolf's accusing glare, Ben dared her to say otherwise. Ignoring the murderous glare from Alex that was coming his way. The young spy really didn't want to accept their help, even if they had caused the problem in the first place.

"Deal, he can have a tutor suited to his needs."

The tone of Jone's cryptic conclusion ensured both Agents knew they were dismissed and the older male carefully dragged the other towards the door, mindful to the existing injuries.

* * *

"Alex," Jones called out last second. "Smither's wants to see you in his office."

She instantly regretted it half a second later as a genuine smile surfaced in the youth's eyes. The mirthful look registered flashbacks of the boy's devious capability. That smile meant headaches and trouble for MI6 or just herself in general.

"Right away Ma'am." Alex smirked with his infamous sarcastic pride, darting out into the reception.

In a rare display of humanness, Jones groaned. Being oh so tempted to repeatedly strike her head on the desk she sat at.

* * *

(Reviewers Bonus)

* * *

"Alex, Old chap, it's so good of you to come." Smithers grinned, ushering the teen into his office.

Well, to what outwardly appeared to be an ordinary office. In Alex's opinion, when MI6 and in particular Mr Smithers was concerned, appearance had to be thrown out the window or in a suit case if need be. The fourteen year-old spy was proof enough of this concept.

"For you Mr Smithers, any time." Alex replied in much the same fashion, accepting the seat offered in gesture.

"I know your 'luck of the devil' reputation, but put an old man's mind at ease and wear the uniforms you're given. I may have tampered a bit and made them just like the ski suit..." Smithers innocently rambled as he withdrew several items from his desk.

"Of course," Alex said distracted slightly by the objects placed I front of him.

A childish grin lit up the teens face that was soon proudly reflected on the gadget master's rounder features.

"I'm glad you recognize some of them, hopefully they'll make your stay more... Enjoyable, shall we say. Now, the watch is different to to the last. This prototype will give you the instructions at the appropriate time," he held up a sausage like finger to quell the questions forming on Alex's lips. "You'll know it when you see it. Keep in mind this is an antidote of sorts.

Pocketing the other gadgets cheerfully and strapping on the watch, Alex found no reason to doubt the vague description. Smithers had never given a reason for him to question his motives before.

"Thank you Smithers, I'll find a good use for the reproductions, but I don't plan on needing the uniforms. I don't think many people do though..." The teenager tapered off, musing with the thought.

"I would hope not Old chap, next time I expect a full report and the gadgets back." Smithers replied in a somewhat reserved mischievous manner.

"Sure thing, Q."

* * *

AN hope you liked it, please give me any feedback as you see reviewers will be rewarded...


	5. A Peaceful reunion?

AN I'm sorry this took so long, my cat was hit by a car and was in limbo for a while before we had to put him to down, RIP Tosca. You can thank a BF, Solomon, for some of this which prompted me to write a filler chapter as a cheer me up. Enjoy and review please.

* * *

Recognition took a long time for the three men. Far from broken; the boy they'd rescued had enough fight to spare. The darkness in those brown eyes masking equal amounts of amusement and annoyance, triggered the thoughts. The wild blonde hair, the aged eyes, the stubborn fighter; traits so uniquely combined that... 'No, it was impossible.' The three concluded simultaneously, Wolf gave a quick glance to Snake on his right as the doubt struck.

"He couldn't, could he? They wouldn't do that to a kid, right?" The Scot whispered, voicing the thread of disbelief.

The glare Wolf summoned at the suggestion was fierce. If anything Wolf was the most protective leader ever; as a result K Unit was perhaps the most close knit team in the SAS's history. It was the secret to their success. No one in their right mind wanted his temper repeated as the trio stormed back to MI6 headquarters. This wolf fought for his pack and then for his country.

"K Unit to see Mrs Jones. We're here for a debriefing."

The lie was convincing, but the intimidating factor of one very pissed off soldier earned the receptionists co operation. With a shaky hand the brunette picked up the phone to request the Deputy Head's presence. Which, oddly enough, occurred several seconds later. The dark skinned woman stepped out of the lift wordlessly. Pressed a folded was of paper into Wolf's palm before whisking them luck and disappearing behind the metal veil again. Effectively dismissing them from the lobby.

"What' s it say Wolfy?!" Eagle exclaimed with child like innocence, on MI6's doorstep. Ironically, the exact same spot where a child lost his own innocence. After painfully rolling his eyes at the classical antics, Wolf relayed the information supplied. "It's Ben's address, if we want answers we better go see the traitor."

* * *

It was nine o'clock when the door was first struck. The thunderous sound jerking Alex out his light sleep. The subtlety left a lot to be desired, but ruled out another agent or assassin. It also crossed one other off the guest list. Who, to be frank, could have lived at the Chelsea address. Having never bothered to knock once in his life. Tom preferred the 'Honey, I'm home,' approach.

Descending the stairs the young spy noted Ben passed out on the couch. In a matter that should have been blackmail material. Smirking to himself, Alex opened the door, only to have the smirk wiped clean off half a second later as he looked into Wolf's face. Re schooling his face into a blank mask, Alex slammed the door shut in his old team leaders face. Retreating to the lounge he picked up the conveniently place glass of water and stood behind his sleeping 'caregiver'.

Sighing inwardly he placed his foot on Ben's shoulder, kicking him off the couch while emptying the glass' contents simultaneously on the man's face. Jumping to his feet Ben swung an arm out widely at his attacker as he shouted in alarm.

"Ben, it's me. We've got a problem." Alex claimed as he easily dodged the punch.

Relaxing minutely the older man heard the angry pounding on their door. Frowning and tensing and swore before looking over at the teenager to whine,

"What did you do now?"

"Hey, not my fault." Alex responded, hands raised in classic surrender.

Defeated, he moved to answer the repeatedly abused door that was now supplying increasingly obscene threats, only to bang his own head on the door as he recalled the disembodied voices. Noting his ward's amusement Ben was wishing he had never told Al of his departure from the SAS as he pulled open the door.

"Fox! What the fuck man?!" Wolf exploded, losing all patience and train of reasoned thought.

With no hesitation Daniels slammed the door closed again in the unit leader's face. Although left it unlocked as he returned to the lounge. Alex padded in setting down three cups of coffee and one tea on the glass table in front of them. Both were waiting to see how long the shouting fit would last, and Alex; dreading the confrontation that would follow more than any mission.

* * *

"Wolf, shut it! You've probably woken the entire neighborhood." Snake commanded as the short black man hurled abuse at the poor door for the sixth continuous minute. The newly formed silence was soon distorted as Eagle jumped up and down in front of the spy hole. Pleading for 'Foxy' to let them in. Wolf haven given up on shouting glared dangerously at the "man's" back while Snake's hand hid face rather wistfully. Pushing past the child like member, Snake proceeded to turn the door handle and was surprised to note that the door swung with his hand.

Cussing at his own stupidity and then at the two laughing at him Wolf led the others down the passage. Into a freakishly tidy living area that held their two suspects.

"Took you long enough." Fox smirked in a fractionally evil way.

"Shut up," Wolf growled on behalf of the unit.

"Coffee? Eagle's is the one on the left that is pretending it isn't tea."

As the coffee addict grabbed a mug hungrily the other two collected theirs in a reverence to a decent brew. Hell's imitation was shit.

"Was that Cubby who answered the door?" Eagle questioned, bursting with excitement despite the lack of caffeine. Raising an eyebrow at the suspiciously energetic man, Ben made no move to answer.

"What are you doing in my house?" Alex yelled from directly behind the soldier.

The unfortunate victim gave a rather ridiculous squeal of a shout as his teammates started. Sighing, Ben sat patiently and though this was an everyday occurrence. Which it was for the spy.

"What?" Eagle spluttered, rendered impossibly silent for the off duty behavior the soldier had.

Applying his spy mask, Alex hid all traces of his inner hysterics as he restated the sentence.

"¿Qué haces en mi casa?"

As jaws drooped he faked misinterpretation and tried again in Japanese, German, Russian, French, Arabic and then once more in English. As the silence dragged out he slowed it right down and babied it to the three elite soldiers.

"What did you want?" Still receiving no answer he off handedly queried the spy on his right. "Were they always this thick?"

"Watch it kid..." Wolf snapped, his mouth un paralyzed by the insult.

"Fox, what did he mean by 'my house', not 'ours'?" The Scotsman asked, undeterred by the linguistics display.

"Just that, it's not my place." Ben could practically hear the teen roll his eyes at his statement.

"Night Ben,"

"Night Al. Try get some sleep, yeah?"

A humorless chuckle dismissed the naive well wishing from the surprisingly paternal agent. Allowing the kid to disappear into the shadows, Ben collected the drained mugs to deposits into the kitchen sink.

"I take it you guys don't have a place to crash?" The ever curious host asked.

A ruefully smiling Eagle answered as two pairs of accusing eyes were set on him, "Hey, I forgot okay?"

"There's two rooms upstairs and the couch down here if you want it." Fox offered, laughing at his ex unit. "We can talk tomorrow so take your pick."

"Eagle. Couch." Wolf grinned in what can only be described as a wolffish manner.

* * *

Stifling their laughter the two finished their prep. The thirty odd set mouse traps on the floor of Wolf's room, the pink dye set in the formerly red hair, the itching powder in Eagles 'new' clothes and the video feeds all set to record was evidence of the nights work.

"Are you going to stay?" The blonde asked.

"Haha, no way man. I've had enough trouble already. I'll see you again if you survive Hell." Tom replied grinning, despite the severity of his best friends problem.

"Can I stay at yours?" Alex gulped, Wolf would kill him.

Slowly.

* * *

**Regular programming will resume shortly...**


	6. A Home in Hell

They stood before the Sargent, condemned to whatever fate he had decided for them. Squarely facing the fearsome commandant, all training was evident; silent, attentive, unmoving and proud, they awaited judgement.

"At ease men, Cub." He ordered in a monotone shout.

The exclusion of the youngest member was more in jest than any sense of former contempt or cruelty. He had more than proved himself in the eleven days he was last with them. A small sense of pride fluttered in the man's mind as the youth's movements were perfectly in sync with the three professional and one former soldiers.

Having shuffled slightly to stand feet apart and hands clasped firmly behind their backs the five members of K Unit complied.

"Cub's tutor arrives tonight. '6 says he will be an active member of this Unit and he will oversee all of Cub's lessons." Glancing over the line he searched for any sign of recognition on the spy's faces. Devoid of any sign of further knowledge he continued, "An old training hut was modified to fit your lot with S Unit when they come back. Dismissed."

"Yes, Sir!" They chorused before saluting.

* * *

Gratefully, Wolf led his team out before Eagle did something to land them a months worth of KP. It wasn't until they were in the new hut did any of the five find their voice.

"Hey Cub, what's the deal with the tutor?" Wolf asked, effectively claiming a bunk by tossing his duffle bag on it.

Declining an answer Cub sent a glowering scowl towards both men know he wasn't pleased with the situation.

"Oh come on, they can afford it, you can't." Fox sighed, unimpressed that this grudge was still dragging.

Rolling his eyes at the older man's naïvety the teen spelt out the situation in an uncomfortably clear tone, while taking the bunk next to Fox. "They're not going to let me go. You know as well as I do that even if they did, I couldn't walk away anymore."

A protective, bitter silence reigned again as they unpacked. Established in fondness rather than rage, a far cry from the scene in Chelsea 48hours ago.

* * *

_Wolf was an early riser, but unfortunately, never a morning person. He rolled out of bed with as much enthusiasm as sloth could muster. Instead of soft carpet or even cold wood greeting his feet on this occasion, a rug of another description lay around the bed._

* * *

_The rest of the men that morning woke with panicked urgency because of an angry expletive. Running to the source all three were shocked into silence. Wolf's entire floor was replaced by primed steel springs and squares of wood. Except for those already attached to the Lieutenant. His eyes were blazing, ready to kill the perpetrator responsible. Assessing the men before him, the anger faded. His mouth widened to form the classic 'o' of speechlessness._

* * *

Pink hair and a full blown ballet costume tended to do that to people though.

* * *

_Swallowing once Wolf somewhat regrettably asked, "Snake, what's wrong with your hair? And Eagle, what the hell are you wearing?" _

_Confused by the lack of anger the others began to look at themselves. Ben, the only one without a change of appearance began to crack up in near hysterics as he recognized the dramatic flare and the lack of one teenager in the household. 'You are so dead Al.' He thought, still laughing, as Snake glared thunderously at a mirror, Wolf threw pillows at the traps and Eagle began dancing on the spot, clawing desperately at his skin._

* * *

_ Alex had appeared later once Ben had defused the Unit with mugs of hot coffee and offered an Olive branch consisting of an English Breakfast and pancakes. Relenting in offering answers to some of the soldiers questions, drawing a line where seeking out Scorpia and the ensuing training was involved. _

_The traitorous secondment to 6 on Ben's part was taken with rueful annoyance while Alex's revelation of his situation with the Intelligence Agency and hedged summary of his 10 missions could have used an exclusion zone for a good hour or so. Wolf in particular, was set to murder anyone in a five K' radius when he was informed Point Blanc wasn't a voluntary one off stint._

* * *

That was when Double-Oh-Nothing died in their minds and Cub was born again.

* * *

Eagle, rummaging through his belongings, found a small rectangular box. It swapped his mask of concentration for a malicious grin. "Wolf, can we play cards?"

Heavily sighing the leader couldn't find a reason not to. "Fine, but not Snap!" The leader growled cutting off the forming question. "Cub, you ever played poker before?"

"A while ago, yeah."

* * *

The translation of 'a while ago' was equivalent to a whole different lifetime for Alex. A time when Ian was just an active Banker, when the Bank was a bank. It was Ian who had taught his nephew the unconventional game of cheating and reading tells as well as the art of bluffing and card counting. Ironically the method he had chosen had been this particular card game.

* * *

Moving another bunk next to Eagle's, the Unit crowded around and began to whittle away time. Pillows, insults and the occasional foot was thrown in the winners direction numerous times as it morphed into a loose denomination of the notorious casino game. None of them 'played' poker; they cheated at it.

By dinner time Cub had won close to 200 pounds, Wolf and Fox scraping together around half of that. A suspiciously good Snake had weaseled 250 in winnings, mostly from a now broke, sulking, hopeless cheater; Eagle. The poor man either couldn't cheat or couldn't play, having failed to win a single round.

* * *

The entire Mess froze as they noticed the two out of place members, especially Cub. Lines could be drawn from every other soldier to the teen in the room. 'You think they'd have more brains to do something other than a second rate Brooklands' stare. The again Military *Intelligence* at work here.' Alex smirked wryly. Biting back the urge to voice the thought.

The rest of the unit behind him hesitated, unsure of what would happen. Wolf was glaring dangerously, challenging anyone to speak their mind. As a result the confrontation Cub expected never came, dismissively the young spy led the unit to the line to que for his share of sloop that some chef had the nerve to call food. Seated the furthest from the recruits, K unit began to eat. Soon enough the chatter started again as well as the light cursing of everyday life in Hell.

* * *

Sensing rather than hearing anything; Alex became aware of another person's much more low key, entry to the Mess Hall. The room having remained settled, he choose to ignore the newcomer. Unaware of his mistake in this.

If anyone had watched this man they would have been transfixed by the contradictory grace that his movements conducted. He walked a little unnaturally, purposefully making his soft footfalls sound. The uneven depth varied the muffled noise giving away his intent to trained ears. Despite this the man stood proud, floating across the floor with an ease unknown to most.

His eyes betrayed him. They were calculating and hard; blatantly emitting disapproval and contempt, appearing starved of all empathy. This fathomless blue stare silenced the kitchen staff who served him before he took his try and sat himself next to his mentor's son.

Only now did Alex glance at him.

Only then did his head strike the table.

And only then did the rest of K Unit notice.

* * *

AN hey guys, thanks so much for all your support, follows, favs and reviews. I'm honestly astounded still. I'm sad to announce there won't be any new chapters until May as I will soon be without internet due to an upcoming trip. So happy Easter guys and please my chocolate this year is your reviews;)

good or bad!


	7. Familiar Troubles

AN/ Sorry to keep you waiting an extra day, physics homework got in the way of publishing over the weekend. Rest assured I will aim to have this weeks on schedule. I wrote this while heading to Nepal so I'm so honored by the reviews that were left while I was away. I hope this in someway makes up for leaving you lot on a cliff.

* * *

The gasp that escaped the original units taciturn exterior soon branched out to all of the seasoned soldiers. While the recruits looked on terrified, save for the few naive idiots who believe themselves to be indestructible. The man, by all rights, was supposed to be six foot under.

Cub turned his head to study this newcomer and - raising most of the others in the units', already high blood pressure even higher- glared at him accusingly. To the SAS men's immense shock; the emotionless killer simply shrugged, apologetically. Intensifying the stares, a few began to search for impromptu weapons ( these recruits were yet to be issued weapons and the actual SAS members were not that stupid.)

Jerking his head expectantly towards the aisle, maintaining constant eye contact, Cub motioned for the assassin to do something. A slight dip of the fair skinned, red haired strangers own head acknowledged the request. Standing with infinite grace and strangling the 'subtle' movements to a halt, the stranger spoke.

"Yes, I am Yassen Geogoverich. No I am not Dead. I am here to train Little..."

* * *

Expecting the 'Alex', Cub shot up from his still collapsed position to interject "Cub" in a whispered hiss.

He did not need the rest of the camp knowing his real identity; K-Unit was bad enough. Wether Yassen noticed or not was unclear as he carried on fluently.

* * *

"...Cub. You will call me 'Cossack', as long as I'm left alone I will not bother anyone."

He lowered himself down and began to eat as if nothing had happened, while the teenager he sat next to rolled his eyes at the older man's dramatics. Everyone else broke eye contact heading the implied threat. Even the rest of Alex's Unit gave the tutor a wide birth.

At the end of the supposed meal, a runner came by. Informing the six of the Sargent's wish for them to attend his office. No reason was given. Apprehensive, they marched over, wondering why they were summoned.

* * *

"There's a US Navy SEAL unit coming our way tomorrow." Sanders fumed, putting his booming parade drill voice to good use. "Wolf, your unit is being assigned to them."

"Sir, Yes Sir!" Wolf barked in response, unwilling to chance anything with the Base Commander's explosive mood.

"Make sure you show them up." The Sargent added, looking pointedly at the youngest spy. Knowing he would source the most embarrassment to the older men if they were going to be upstaged, why not by a kid.

Wolf's earlier reply was chorused out by the assembled group with a smile.

"Good, now get out!"

Saluting hastily, eager to escape the thunderous situation they retreated to the sanctuary of the huts.

* * *

Eagle being Eagle, could help but breathlessly bounce, "Hey-Cubby?-are-you-going-to-tease-the-SEALS?" when they got there.

Unbelievably, Cossack let a snigger escape his grim facade at the nickname this alleged elite soldier childishly squealed. Grimacing the more mature teen spy muttered sourly, "Just because Dad picked your name." Before off handedly readdressing the soldier. "Why not?" Ignoring the incredulous sidelong looks from the military men.

"Dad?" Ben questioned, picking up on the normally taboo subject.

Cursing softly at the slip, Alex began searching for an out. A simple explanation. Except, there never was one when Yassen was involved. Snake saw the hesitation and decided that now would be the best time to get a quiet physical in.

"Cub, I need to check those stitches."

A curt "I'm fine," was growled back to the darkening faces around him.

"You were minutes away from being DEAD. Their torture was that close to killing you; if we'd been any later..." Wolf roared in stressed anger.

A quiet, nearly inaudible "Who," was interjected. The effect was paralytic. Yassen's face was devoid of anything but a startlingly blank rage. Radiating all the true danger instilled in him through his profession and all the icy hate that had carried him through Russia.

* * *

"I found them, and I left." Cub confessed cryptically. "Three was very understanding about the whole thing." Sarcasm dripped from every word.

Fox physically paled as the dots were joined on the true meaning of the scathing implications. Cossack now looked like the killer he was projected to be; cold and ferocious with no present conscious. Having claimed a handful of the boy's collar, he dragged the unprotesting spy behind him. "You will give him the medical NOW." Not waiting for a reply to the order as he clearly expected Snake to follow, Cossack strode off to the infirmary.

Unashamedly worried it took a reassuring, albeit shaky, push from Fox to convince Snake to follow. "Cub won't let him touch us and Cossack wouldn't hurt Cub, ever." From the files alone Fox was sure of this. He didn't understand it, but he didn't need to. Nodding the medic threw aside his worries for his trust in his Unit's judgement and ran to catch up with the two former enemies.

* * *

They stood I front of the jeep expectantly. None of them in a particularly good mood, remains of the previous nights argument and failed interrogation still hung depressingly over the six sullen figures. It didn't help that none of them were morning people and had been woken early to be greeted by the smiling presence of the assault course.

The four hulking figures who rivaled Eagles tall, bulky frame dismounted in frustratingly new fatigues. This detail providing a few unpleasant suggestions in Wolf's mind as he noted the disproving stares that two of his men were receiving.

"I'm Wolf, this is Snake, Fox, Eagle, Cub and Cossack. You're staying with us during your stay."

The welcome was felt far from welcoming, but coming from Wolf, you could hardly say it wasn't from lack of trying. The man naturally came across as a stern, unwelcoming, bastard at the best of times.

"We're Delta, I'm L, that's K,M and N." The obvious leader stated.

"Uh, why do you guys have a kid and a dead Assassin in your unit?" N asked rather arrogantly.

"Your point is?" Cub snarled, more fierce than his name sake was capable of. Eyes narrowing angrily, tired of being bullied and put down by ignorant fools. "I could take you any day."

* * *

AN Hello, review, please?


End file.
